Nunca te olvidare
by Maria1525tl
Summary: Han pasado 5 años y por fin Bella Pudo regresar, el problema es que el chico con el que ella estuvo Pudo haber cambiado desde su partida y lo peor Pudo haberla olvidado ...


**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO HAGO HISTORIAS CON ELLOS!!!**

* * *

**Nunca te olvidaré**

Bella vivia en Forks pero por cosas del destino Tuvo que irse y por consecuencia Tuvo que separarse de su gran amor. Pasaron 5 años y Bella por fin Pudo regresar, el problema es que el chico con el que ella estuvo Pudo haber cambiado desde su partida y lo peor Pudo haberse olvidado de ella ...

Regreso

Bella POV

Que bien despues de tanto tiempo regresar al lugar Donde Están mis antiguos amigos

Estaba hablando (para mi Misma por supuesto) cuando mi papá me interrumpe ...

Bella ven rapido alguien te está buscando

Quién será? Como se enteraron de mi llegada tan rapido?

Salí de la habitación con prisa, la curiosidad invadía todo mi ser sin olvidar las preguntas en el trayecto: ¿Quién será?, ¿Un amigo tal vez?, ¿Será Ed ...

Al recordar ese nombre, me vino a la mente recuerdos hermosos Cuando estuve con él ... Empiezo a mi corazón latir velozmente, Edward sería? Al fin bajé y para mi sorpresa nada era alcalde y más nada menos que ...

Alice!

Hola Bella!

Nos abrazamos fuertemente como si no nos hubiéramos visto por años (y así fue)

Alice no ha cambiado en nada sigues IGUALITA!

Tú también Bella

Ven urgentemente tenemos que conversar

Si tengo que contarte todo lo que ha sucedido desde tu partida

Subimos a mi habitación, y Empezamos a conversar (les diré una parte de nuestra conversación)

Bella, desde que te fuiste nada era lo mismo sin ti. Para que sepas Los que más sufrimos fuimos Edward y yo. Mi hermano no podia ni dormir, no dejaba de pensar en ti. Fue horrible. El pobrecito Sufrió por bastante tiempo.

Me sentí horriblemente culpable, Edward había sufrido tanto por mí. Soy una idiota cómo le pude hacer esto?

Bella, algo sucede?

No hay nada

Alice Empiezo a carcajear

Por qué te ries?

Ya había olvidado cuando te quedabas pensativa por mucho rato, se te ve extraña

Se me nota tanto?

Las dos nos empezamos a reir, bueno Después de todo esto me ayudaría a olvidar mi culpabilidad por un instante pero se arruinó con esta frase ...

Alice dejó de reírse para decirme

Bella, sigues enamorada de Edward?  
_No es cierto puede ser, me hizo la pregunta, pensé que no la iba a Hacer pero si lo hizo._

La nariz, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ...

_Que soy mentirosa, como puedo decir eso? Claro que me muero por Edward, él es guapo y tan Alice cree que me voy a olvidar de él con unos simples años_

Eso significa que ya no sientes nada por él?

No creo todo se terminó

_Y el Oscar el mejor para la actriz de reparto: Isabella Swam, por su última película, soy una mentirosa_

Entonces creo que no te va a importar esta noticia pero igual debo decírtela ... Edward tiene una novia y se llama Tanya Denali, Ella es una de las chicas más populares

_No lo ha dicho simplemente me ha parecido_

Perdón no te oí, que dijiste?  
Que Edward tiene una novia y se llama Tanya

_Creo que mi corazón dejó de latir por un instante, me Estaba poniendo terriblemente mal, no pude más sabia que iba a salir, Estaba demasiado nerviosa, triste, enfadada ..._

Discúlpame un ratito ya vengo Alice.

Me fui corriendo al baño, entonces sucedió y me puse a llorar sin control, Quería gritar pero Sabía que no podia hacerlo, y entonces empezé un marearme ....

Me desperté y vi que una Alicia a mi lado junto a mi padre, Esteban y Mirándome.

Sólo pude gritar

Se preocuparon

Me aferré A LOS brazos de mi padre.

Qué sucede?

Te desmayaste-se apresuró a Alice una de respuesta antes que mi padre

Dijiste que querías ir al baño Y después oí un ruido terrible fui corriendo y te vi tirada por el piso.

Me incorporé, el dolor de mi cabeza era horrible. Fui a mi habitación, claro sin antes despedirme de Alicia. Ahora sólo quiero echarme y dormir y olvidarme de todo esto. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero ... Justo Tuvo que llegar mi padre.

Estás bien?  
eso creo-murmure

Por qué te desmayaste?

_Porque me enteré que Eduardo __Tenía una novia y yo aun lo sigo amando, y soy idiota Porque una y sólo sirvo para hacer estupideces, quiero irme de aquí, y olvidarme que existe Edward, quiero que me trague la tierra adiós y vida real ..._

Creo que estoy cansada por lo del viaje, eso es todo.

Qué eso fue lo mejor que pude decir? Y yo que creí que era una buena actriz, admito que es más Difícil mentir a tus padres, pero Charlie jamás se tragaría ese cuento, ni en 100 años, es obvio que se va a reir de mi mentira.

Bueno entonces te dejo para que descanses, Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Oh Dios mío, que le había sucedido un Charlie un caído muy bajo, bueno igual gracias y suerte te daria un beso si fueras humano y sobretodo Edward, Tranquilizate, él ya no es tu novio, ya déjalo en paz, debo dormir, al menos mañana puedo estar encerrada todo el día antes de ir a clases y comenzar a verlo todos los días.

Buenos días Bella

Déjame en paz papá, tengo sueño

Tu amiga te está esperando en el teléfono, contéstale

Qué? Es Alice?  
Contesta

No tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

Alicia, eres tú?  
Hola Bella, como estas Después de lo de ayer?  
Bien eso creo, me parece que Necesitaba descansar un poco.

Vas a hacer algo hoy día con tu papá?  
No, para nada. Más bien PENSABA dormir.

Bueno estas de mala suerte pues te tienes que venir en este instante a mi casa, la familia se entero que regresaste y te quieren ver.

_Edward me Quería ver? Le sigo IMPORTANDO?  
_está bien para allá voy

No, mejor te paso un recoger. Bueno no seré yo sola sino, más bien yo y Edward. Vamos en 20 minutos, nos vemos adios.

20 minutos? Tengo tan poco tiempo que tengo para arreglarme y ver un Edward, no en seguida me cambio, me baño y me pongo muy hermosa. Me cambie lo más rápido que pude y luego tocaron el timbre ...

Adiós papá, voy a estar todo el día con Alice (_y Edward)_

Adiós Bella ...

**Continuará..**

* * *

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
